What Shall Your Present Be?
by animefans49
Summary: It's an ItaXNaru oneshot! It's Itachi's birthday and Naruto wants to get him something spectacular! But Naruto might go a little too far for his boyfriend... ItachiXNaruto


Hello everyone! It's a oneshot! This is a belated present for my friend, Sumoko-chan! Now this is an ItaxNaru story by me this time! Not by Neko, who's oneshot was loved by all! Ha-ha... anyway, after this I'm rereading Junjo Romantica (the few ones I own), in order to write a oneshot request! Yessy I got a request! Then I'll update my other stories... ANYWAYS Enjoy

* * *

"Happy birthday Itachi!!" Naruto shouted cheerfully running at his beloved Itachi who was sitting by a lake in the forest right outside of Konohagakure.

Itachi glanced over in the direction Naruto was coming from and took another bite out of the fish he just roasted over the fire. He put the fish down next to him, preparing himself for what he knew was coming: Naruto's famous tackle hug.

Naruto jumped into Itachi's arms with full force, causing them both to fall over. Naruto's usual grin was plastered on his face as he took a deep breath, about to say something when Itachi covered his mouth with one hand, "I get it Naruto… It's my birthday."

He moved his hand away only to have Naruto move an inch away from his face, filled with excitement. The little fox's giant blue eyes starred into Itachi's while he spoke, "We should celebra-"

"No," Itachi said bluntly, resisting Naruto's cute charms… barely.

"I thought you'd say that!" Naruto stated proudly, now just sitting on Itachi's stomach, pointing into the air as if about to make another one of his long speeches, "So at least let me give you a present! Even if you don't want to celebrate, you got me something for my birthday! So I feel like I really really NEED TO!" He put his arm down, looking at Itachi with eyes hoping to get his approval.

Itachi just starred at him for a moment, expecting that the pose indicated a longer speech. Recovering from it, he nodded and said blankly, "I can't stop you from getting me a present."

The blonde boy stood up and jumped around happily while Itachi stood up and wiped some of the dirt off of him, "So do you already have something in mind?"

He was scared Naruto was broken since he stopped jumping instantly once Itachi spoke, but was relieved to see Naruto slowly turn around to give him a look that made him very curious: a smirk. That answered his question for him, so without anything else to say, he asked him, "What is it?"

The serious face disappeared as if it never existed as he ran into Itachi's arms and listened to his heart's constant beating. His cute expressions were so hard to ignore, especially with him looking up at him with those eyes, "Well…. I decided to get you what you'd want the most…. You and me ca-"

"That was completely expected," Itachi stated flatly, as Naruto fell over and curled up in a ball.

Sounding very disappointed, the blonde boy mumbled, "Was it really that predictable…?"

"Well… a lot of people do that, Naruto."

"I see but… I thought you'd really want it! Like- like I do!" Naruto stood up with a completely red face.

It caught Itachi off guard, hearing him say that. _I thought you'd really want it! Like-like I do!_ He had no clue how to respond, what if Naruto was forcing himself? Then Itachi couldn't stop himself because it would be too la-

He had to test him out first.

Itachi gave his own bundle of uke-ness lover a kiss on the lips, a few short pecks that got Naruto even more flustered. Deciding to test him even more, he pressed his lips onto Naruto's without moving away this time. Holding him closer, Itachi's hands both pressed onto his fox's back, one staying still but the other started to trail downward.

The moment of truth was on him.

Naruto didn't notice Itachi's hand moving down his back, but he definitely noticed when it grabbed his ass. He yelped into the kiss and was shaking slightly.

…The moment was gone before it ever started.

Breaking the kiss, Itachi trailed his hand that surprised the blonde through his hair to comfort him, "I'm sorry but you aren't ready yet."

"No…." Naruto starred at the ground with tears gathering in his eyes, "but you're birthday…"

"Just get me something else, ok? Now go back to the village, they're probably wondering where you are by now," he gave Naruto a kiss right below his eye where a tear had gotten to.

Pouting, not being able to argue with Itachi when he made up his mind, he gave Itachi a quick peck on the lips and was gone in an instant.

"Come out Kisame, you're lucky we couldn't go too far," Itachi starred at the lake with his Sharingan out instantly. He would kill anyone instantly if someone other than him saw Naruto's unclothed flesh.

Kisame's eyes peeked out of the lake at him, with a long pause, he finally got out and looked at him, "You're turning down an awfully good birthday present there Itachi," he teased him smirking at his partner, "and you made him so sad too."

Still glaring at him, the younger ninja's Sharingan was gone within a matter of a second as he stated the facts, "He was just trying to make me happy, now if he was ready… I would've been all over him."

"Spare me the details," Kisame yawned, "hey you going to finish the fish?"

* * *

Later that fine June day, Itachi found himself once again by himself walking through the forest. For now, Kisame and himself were staying in the base of a giant tree, that inside was about the size of an average room.

With nothing else to do that day, Itachi had walked back over to their temporary hiding spot, going under the base of the tree to find that there was something not right here.

He looked over the little stuff they had, and noticed something was hiding under a blanket where Itachi had slept. It wasn't even the same blanket; his had been old and ratted up with age, while this one was brand new.

"Hm…" Itachi blinked and starred at the blanket waiting for a reaction. Whatever was under there squirmed slightly and giggled. "Get out from under there…" Itachi mumbled annoyed.

The person under the blanket only squirmed nervously. Itachi pulled the blanket off and almost fell back from what he saw, "NARUTO!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING!?"

His blonde lover from before was completely naked except for the giant ribbon he had wrapped around his body, a giant bow covering his crotch. He looked completely devastated from Itachi's reaction, "Aw… You no like it?"

Twitching, the older boy threw the blanket back at him and turned around, not wanting Naruto to see how much he really _liked_ it.

"Y-you hate it that much?" Naruto sounded very disappointed and he was definitely on the road to start crying any minute.

But… even though Itachi really did want to turn around to hug him and tell him it's ok, he couldn't really turn around. He groaned annoyed and finally responded, "I don't hate it Naruto… I just told you I don't want _that_ for a present!"

"Hm… Well… Kakashi-sensei said no one could resist if I did this…" Naruto had the blanket wrapped around him and was deep in thought, "I didn't think he'd be wrong…"

Itachi picked the blonde idiot up, making sure all he could see was his head and kissed his cheek, "Now look here… I appreciate this but I don't want you to do this unless you're ready… Now where are you're clot-"

"I AM READY!!" Naruto whined, holding onto Itachi with his head snuggling his lover's neck, "I really am…"

"Stop forcing yourself to say that, and go home!" Itachi laid his uke down and threw his clothes out from under the tree at him.

* * *

Itachi and Naruto had met on bad terms; in fact… horrible terms, but now Naruto couldn't imagine not loving Uchiha Itachi. Naruto wasn't exactly smart, and after several encounters with the older boy, he didn't realize he was crushing on the enemy! But Itachi is a genius, and at first decided to use that to his advantage in an attempt to take poor Naruto away so they could take Kyuubi out of him.

How it had happened was quite simple, Itachi left Naruto what looked like a "love letter", and it had said basically Itachi knew of Naruto's feeling and wanted to return his same feelings for him. Being completely blinded by the hope of it all, Naruto still felt stupid for falling for this.

But he could remember how everything happened, and he hoped he always would.

Naruto made sure no one was following him, and snuck out of the village. The little twelve year old hadn't a clue that Itachi was just using him. He felt the happiest he'd ever felt that day.

Once he got to where Itachi said he'd be waiting for him, he looked around, at first disappointed that Ita-kun was no where in sight. That was when his ninja in armor jumped down off the tree and directly in front of him. He had jumped so close Naruto had fallen back from the shock of it, even though he should expect that kind of stuff by now.

Itachi had Naruto wrapped around his finger; it was just all too easy for him. Naruto was vulnerable, and would probably believe the sky was yellow if he told him that.

All Itachi had told him was they were going to a special place he only wanted Naruto to see, and they began walking towards what was supposed to be the end of the small blonde boy. But, being Naruto, he rambled on about how happy he was Itachi liked him, how happy he felt… Something he said must've gotten to Itachi, because after a few minutes he stopped and told Naruto not to go with him and go straight home.

Hurt and confused after Itachi painfully confessed his evil plots, Naruto burst into tears and collapsed, continuing his constant sobbing. Itachi had told him when that happened he felt so horrible, that without realizing it he was trying to make him stop.

He still remembered Itachi picking him up in his arms and holding him close, trying not to sound too affectionate by telling him it was ok; he was going to be fine, and other such things.

One thing lead to another… And Itachi really did return the fox's feelings!

Last October, when Naruto had turned thirteen years old, Itachi's present was simple: his first GOOD kiss. The Sasuke thing never happened!

It was so special, Naruto had to top it! So for months he planned on how he was going to surprise Itachi, who probably could care less about his birthday, and make him super happy! And he had come up with it, and so far Itachi was rejecting it!

Naruto was hugging his pillow, still pouting from the failure of Kakashi's plan earlier: he had the bow on the point Itachi could not have resisted him! Yet he did… but he was breaking him! This little fox knew Itachi wanted this as badly as he did. It would tie them together… forever…

* * *

The sun had just finished setting and Itachi sighed in relief. The day was over and Naruto must've put the silly idea behind them for now. Eventually, the two would make passionate love, but for now it couldn't be done, he was far too young and nervous for them to do that for maybe a few more years.

Tomorrow Itachi and his partner Kisame, who was currently annoying him with his constant snoring, would leave the forests surrounding Konoha for a few years. He'd make sure to try to keep in touch with Naruto, but he couldn't go tell him now without getting a few ninja on his trail, so he had to hope that maybe Naruto would stop over tomorrow morning. But if Kisame woke up early he couldn't make it for sure.

Itachi was leaning against the giant tree, starring up at the cloudless sky with half opened eyes. He was starting to doze off. When he was on the edge of a well deserved deep sleep, his lover's screaming as he fell from the top of the tree snapped his eyes wide open.

He stood up immediately and looked up, watching Naruto fall straight for the ground. Itachi jumped to his rescue and caught him in his arms, "You… you… idiot…." Itachi held the blonde so tight he lost the ability to breathe. After a little bit he put him down, "Don't tell me this is about the present…"

"I c-can't get you to say yes… can I?" Naruto starred at him, "You're going away for a long time tomorrow right…?"

Itachi starred at him with wide eyes, "How did you…?"

"Kisame told me… and that's why I wanted to give you this present! To make sure you came back to me!!" Naruto had tears coming out of his eyes and he didn't care, "I'll miss you!! But… what if you never come back..?"

"Naruto…. I promise I'll come back…" Itachi got on his knees and licked the tears off of his lover's face and kisses his nose, "Having sex isn't going to make sure I come back…"

"Yeah… And there's no guarantee I'd get pregnant on the first try…" Naruto smiled barely and had finally calmed down.

"Di-did you just say _pregnant_…?" Itachi starred at him, with both hands on the shorter boy's shoulders, "You can get pregnant?"

"Of course! I wanted to have your kid… preferable a son… As a present! I want to be with Itachi forever…. And thanks to Kyuubi it is possible! Didn't you know that's what I meant…?"

"Um…" Itachi closed his eyes, trying to process everything Naruto had just said, then opened them back up and answered him honestly, "I thought you just wanted to... Have sex…"

"What gave you that idea!?"

_Gee… I wonder…_

* * *

"Ita-kun…" Naruto sighed, starring out the window late that night. It had been several months since he'd last saw his beloved Itachi. He had no clue when he'd get to see him again, it could be a few years…

But another thing that would always bother him now was that he got nothing for Itachi's birthday. Despite wither he wanted something or not, he had really wanted to give him something…

"I wish I was older…" He sighed again closing his eyes.

"Well you're fourteen now," a deep and cool sounding voice assured him. Naruto was startled and was afraid if he opened his eyes, no one would be there, but once he got the courage, he saw Uchiha Itachi standing in front of him, as if they hadn't ever been separated. "I-I-Ita-?"

"Shh… May I?" Itachi motioned his hand towards the door to ask if he could come in. The eager little fox opened the door almost instantly and finally had his trademark smile back on his face.

"Ita…? Isn't it not very-"

"I know it wasn't smart to come into Konoha but what can I say? I thought you'd like to have someone to celebrate your birthday with. ..You forgot didn't you?" Itachi picked him up and his blonde boy giggled. "Well at least you're happy."

"I am! I missed Itachi!!" He kissed Itachi quickly and became instantly flustered, "But that makes me remember… I didn't get you anything…"

"Don't worry about it," Itachi sat on Naruto's bed, still holding the blushing boy, "I'm not big on my birthday anyway."

"But-"

"No buts."

"F-fine…" Naruto stuttered nervously, realizing he was alone with Itachi in his room. Not that he wasn't usually alone with him, but… it felt different this time. It made him think of what could happen.

The thoughts consumed his young mind, making him see Itachi kissing him passionately. Taking off each other's clothes… Itachi's body over his…

"Naruto… What are you thinking?" Itachi smirked barely but after coming out of dream land, had no clue what he was referring to. "Maybe you're ready this time."

"W-why do you say that?" The blonde blinked nervously, Itachi was holding him closer and confusing him. Then he noticed knew what Itachi meant and turned completely red, "I-I'M SO SORRY! NARUTO'S A PERV!"

"Well anyone who knows you knows that," Itachi said nonchalantly, and kissed Naruto's lips to calm him down. He kissed him over and over again and Naruto relaxed and pulled Itachi over himself. They were now completely on the bed, Itachi hovering over Naruto, he continued to kiss him.

The fox's mouth opened and Itachi took advantage of the moment and his tongue invaded his uke's mouth, causing him to tense up again nervously but he kept holding on to Itachi's shoulders. He inspected every part of Naruto's mouth that his tongue could reach before pulling off of him. He looked down at Naruto who was starting to sweat and his face was completely red, his eyes had a different look to them.

Itachi took the cloak off himself and his shirt and pulled Naruto up so that they were both sitting on the bed now. The older boy licked and nibbled on Naruto's ear, causing him to gasp a few times. He stopped to pull Naruto's shirt over his head and moved down to the front of his neck.

He licked and sucked on the skin as Naruto tried his best not to make a noise. His uke was getting impatient so as his lover worked over his neck, he reached and unzipped his pants, then his own.

Noticing what he was doing, Itachi stopped and pushed Naruto onto his stomach and grabbed the legs of his pants and pulled them off. The boxer's came up left till Naruto hugged his pillow embarrassed Itachi could see him like this. Itachi told Naruto in a husky voice, "On your knees."

Feeling eager, but nervous, Naruto obeyed and got on his hands and knees. He heard something and looked over, noticing Itachi's pants on the ground. It made him even more nervous and he swallowed hard. "It's ok," Itachi crawled over and gave the fox him a kiss on his cheek, "I'll take very good care of you."

This reassured the blonde and he smiled, "I trust you," he said and Itachi made his way back over to his raised bottom. He picked his cloak up off the ground and took a jar out of the pocket and opened it, covering his index and middle finger in a weird looking substance.

The index finger pressed lightly on Naruto's hole, swirling around on it, causing Naruto to wince and moan slightly. After enough teasing, he pressed the finger into him at a slow pace that made Naruto barely tense up. He pulled the finger out at the same pace, then in again, eventually going faster.

Naruto moaned louder but not by much, until Itachi finally slipped the second finger in. The room was filled with the sound of Naruto's constant moaning, until finally Itachi took the fingers out. The blonde was panting slightly and dropped from his hands and knees, not being able to support himself anymore.

Itachi didn't mind, but instead picked the fox up and gave him a kiss that lasted a few seconds and whispered directly in his ear, "You're doing great." He had Naruto over his lap, with his hands holding him up from under his legs, "You ready?"

"D-do… you really have to ask?" Naruto blushed more but kept his gaze on Itachi's eyes, "I love you Itachi… I'll always…"

"I know," he gave him a kiss on the forehead, "I know… You're very important to me too Naruto, because I love you," he was about to lower Naruto.

"No!" Naruto shouted while pouting, Itachi was completely confused. "I-I wanna do it…" He grabbed Itachi's hands and made him let go, then pressed his hands on his bed to keep his body up. Hesitating, he lowered himself; he stopped when he felt Itachi's length poke against his throbbing hole. He kept telling himself over and over: _I can do this… I can do this… I… can…_ Taking a deep breath, he went down and felt Itachi inside him.

His eyes were filled up with tears but he ignored it and moved himself up and down at the most steady pace he could manage. Itachi grabbed the blonde's sides with each hand and made sure he didn't accidentally go down too hard. After a while Naruto felt his tears disappear and he started moving faster and moaned louder. "Ita-Itachi…."

Itachi kept his hold on his sides and eventually was the one moving Naruto, he moved him up and down faster and faster as he held onto him. But then he stopped and got out of Naruto, who looked disappointed instantly. He pushed Naruto on his back and went between his legs and back in instantly. Itachi thrusted just as fast as before but harder.

Naruto held onto Itachi's back, moaning louder and louder as he continued, "Itachi… now… please…"

Itachi sped up and held Naruto close to him before he gave his last thrust and released himself inside his lover.

* * *

"If it's a boy… Let's name him Soroku… and if it's a girl, let's name her Izuki!" Naruto smiled, sitting up on a branch high on a tree in the forest outside of Konoha. His hand was on his stomach, he was seven months along now.

"I'm pretty sure you won't have a girl, but it's a good name," Itachi said sitting at the base of the tree. "Us raising a girl would be just plain bazaar."

"How so?" Naruto looked down extremely curious, he wanted to jump down like usual, and get right in his face, but he'd have to ask Itachi to come up and get him.

"We might raise a fan girl, and then I'd have to kill her…" Itachi twitched thinking about what would happen if they did have a daughter, and she was a boy stalker.

"Ha-ha... Very funny Ita-kun."

"…"

"You were joking, right?"


End file.
